Stigmata
Stigmata (聖痕, Seikon, singular Stigma) are special tissues created by reverse-engineering from Nova cell cultures, which gives superhuman powers to Pandora's and Limiter's. These tissues are usually implanted into the user's back. Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, respectively called Nova Form, because of this, stigmata are dubbed "double-edged swords". Appearance Stigmata usually appear as small grey, hexagonal-shaped tablets with six trapezoids surrounding the inside and a small circle in the center. Insertion Pandora In order for a female individual to qualify as a Pandora, she must go through a compatibility test. Depending on the results, she will have a certain number of Stigmata implanted into her. Most Pandora's would usually have up to four Stigmata implanted into them. However, some individuals, like Kazuha Aoi, can have as most as 20 Stigmata inserted. Unfortunately, this leaves the user at risk of turning into a Nova Form due to the quicker corrosion rate, despite being more powerful. Following Kazuha's death in the 8th Nova Clash, the Chevalier began to limit how many Stigmata can be implanted into a Pandora. So far, the only Pandora's with more than four Stigmata are Charles Bonaparte, Cassie Lockheart, Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget (the former two both have five and the latter two both have six Stigmata, respectively). Limiter A Limiter receives his Stigmata through a ceremony called a Baptism, in which a Pandora inserts one of her Stigmata into him. This creates an Ereinbar Set which allows the Limiter to perform Freezing. Variants Stigmatic Body A Stigmatic Body (聖痕体, Seikontai) is a term referring to an individual who possesses a high quantity of Stigmata in his or her body as well as having parts of their body made up of Stigma tissue, granting them unique abilities. Kazuya Aoi and Kazuha Aoi, who are Maria Lancelot's grandchildren, their father Ryuuichi Aoi who was created from Maria's DNA combined with Gengo Aoi's DNA and the sisters from Lab 13 (Chiffon, Cassandra, Windy, Teslad and Lucy Renault) who were also created from Maria's DNA, possess these Stigmatic bodies. As for the sisters' case, they have over 80% of their body composed of Stigma tissue. Kazuha Aoi's body was composed of 12% Stigma tissue and Kazuya Aoi's body is composed of 30% Stigma tissue, which is still increasing. Hero's Stigmata After Kazuha Aoi's death in the 8th Nova Clash, some of her Stigmata were passed down to a few Pandora's. These Stigmata were called the Hero's Stigmata. Recipients of Kazuha's Stigmata are: *Satellizer L. Bridget (6; 5% Compatibility) *Cassie Lockheart (3; 90% Compatibility) *Charles Bonaparte (2; 40% Compatibility) *Julia Munberk (2; 36% Compatibility) *Roxanne Elipton (1; 29% Compatibility) It became apparent, that the Hero's Stigmata aches when a Nova is detected in the vicinity, evident when Roxanne felt pain when Amelia started to become a Nova and when Cassie asked Julia if she felt a 'certain' sensation. Maria-type Stigmata Maria-type Stigmata are Stigmata that have been naturally produced (in other words, born with them). So far, Rana Linchen is the only Pandora who is born with one naturally. Injection Stigmata The Injection Stigmata are stigma's created by the Seiga Heavy Industries corporation, these special stigmata are the energy source on which the newly formed Valkyries function. They are meant to be easy to implement "use and dispose" stigmata who have no further value once they run out of juice. Although they are meant to be recharged, no technology which allows that exists as of yet, however Seiga is still developing on this platform. Legendary Stigmata The aptly-named Legendary Stigmata are the Stigmata used only by the Legendary Pandora's. They are visible in the middle of the owner's collarbone, but they only manifest when their hosts fight seriously. Per authorization of Gengo Aoi, Atsuko Seiga and Scarlett Ohara are minting the Legendary Stigmata at the West Genetics laboratory, for reasons still unknown. Trivia Category:Technical terms